Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is a portable barricade device designed to disable vehicles attempting to cross the barricade.
(2) Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to vehicular barricades and vehicular disablement devices. Law enforcement authorities, military personnel, and all other persons involved in security and enforcement are often confronted with the task of securing vehicular access-ways (e.g., roads, parking lots, walkways, etc.). This is becoming more of an issue as terrorist acts continue throughout the world. Americans are more aware of the threat of domestic violence in the United States after the September 11th attack on the Twin Towers. The need for improved methods and devices to counter and guard against specific acts of vehicular terrorism (e.g., car bombs, armed and armored vehicles) is paramount. It was with this counter-terrorism thought in mind that the following security measure device came into being.
When streets are blocked off to prevent access, the most common means is to place a saw-horse type barricade at the access-way or utilize a concrete barricade. The saw-horse type of barricade works fine as an administrative barricade. It is portable and easy to set-up, but lacks strength and effectiveness should a vehicle choose to passxe2x80x94the vehicle will simply run through the saw-horse. The concrete barricade is a very effective means of barricading a street, however it is difficult to use as it requires heavy equipment to place such a barricade and is quite time-consuming to do so. During World War II, devices similar to the double-cross barricade were found on beach fronts to impede the progress of troop landing amphibious vehicles.
Other prior art disclosures include different techniques to impede or prevent a vehicle""s access. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,713, to Walker, Apr. 18, 1944, discloses a caltrop with hollow spikes or xe2x80x9carmsxe2x80x9d designed to puncture pneumatic tires. This device is not designed to damage a vehicle""s engine or engine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,388, to McDonald, Mar. 9, 1943, discloses a vehicle-impeding device for use against wheeled or tracked vehicles. The invention consists of a cup-like device, with several prongs extending upward and outward, with the intent to catch in solid or inflatable rubber tires in such a manner as to be difficult to disengage therefrom, and which, when so disengaged, causes considerable damage to the tires. This device is not designed to damage a vehicle""s engine or engine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,608 B1, to Blevins, Mar. 27, 2001, discloses a vehicle disabling device for use against wheeled vehicles. The invention consists of a xe2x80x9ccarpetxe2x80x9d of spikes designed to deflate tires and obstruct the free movement of the wheels. This device is not designed to damage a vehicle""s engine or engine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,703, to Becker, Jul. 13, 1999, discloses a new and improved caltrop designed to disable vehicles with pneumatic tires. This device is not designed to damage a vehicle""s engine or engine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,178, to Wilson, Jun. 17, 1997, discloses a vehicle barrier designed to control access to or from a vehicle park, parking space or controlled authorized zone. This device is not portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,791, to McCulloch, Nov. 2, 1999, discloses a vehicle security gate apparatus and method of operating same, to inhibit and control vehicular access. This device is not portable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a barricade device that destroys a vehicle""s engine and/or its components, ensuring full and total disablement of the vehicle, rather than simply attacking the vehicle""s tires/tracks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a barricade device that lifts a vehicle off the ground and tilts it onto its side or back, stopping all forward progress of the vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a barricade device that is easily stored, assembled, and deployed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a barricade device that is easily manufactured.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent after reading the ensuing disclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reliable device for securing vehicular access-ways and disabling automotive-type vehicles refusing to heed established barricades. By either destroying engine components, or gaining a position under the vehicle so as to lift the vehicle up (and its front wheels off the ground), or gaining a position under the vehicle such that the vehicle tilts on its side or tips over onto its back, the invention causes full disablement of the vehicle.
In its preferred embodiment, the invention has a rigid structure with the strength to easily support the weight of an automobile. In this preferred embodiment, the invention is completely portable and easy to assemble within minutes by a single individual. Rather than attacking a vehicle""s tires/tracks, this device destroys the engine and/or its components, ensuring full and total disablement of the vehicle, and/or lifts vehicle off the ground or tilts it onto its side or back. The invention is easily stored and deployed, and easily manufactured.